That's My Style!
by antishock
Summary: Sasuke's life was repetitive. What happened the last day happened the next. But waking up and walking outside of his house only to see that half of Konoha was dressed like him, all the way down to his hair. And what's up with that other half! So many damn orange jumpsuits! This is so dramatic... One-shot.


That's My Style!

**Summary: Sasuke's life was repetitive. What happened the last day happened the next. But waking up and walking outside of his house only to see that half of Konoha was dressed like him, all the way down to his hair. And what's up with that other half! So many damn orange jumpsuits!**

**This is a one-shot. Yipee. Jump in joy. Yay. You honestly don't really care, do you.**

* * *

_Begin:_

Sasuke's life was pretty normal. Everything from the last day happened the next. Nothing much changed. But when Sasuke woke up this morning, he instantly felt something wrong. He couldn't place his finger on it though. He got off of his bed and immediately went to change. As soon as he opened up his closet he looked backwards, trying to see if the thing he felt was there. It wasn't. Sasuke shrugged and took out his clothes for the day. He took off his clothes *Don't squeal you damn fangirls* and put his new ones on.

Sasuke opened the door and walked out into the hallway of his apartment; he was to mentally scarred to live in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke immediately walked to the small training room where he did most of his exercise. After some katas and exercise, Sasuke left the room to get breakfast. Then Sasuke noticed something. Usually something would happen, but everything was normal so far. To normal... Sasuke warded it off as a paranormal thought and went to eat. He poured his cereal and quietly ate while thinking of how to kill Itachi.

Sasuke stood up and took his bowl to the sink, where he washed it. Sasuke went back to his room to get his supplies for the day at the Academy. After getting everything that was needed, Sasuke went back out of his room and into the living room where the door to the outside was. A nagging voice in the back of his head told him not to open it unless he wanted a headache. Sasuke ignored it and opened the door.

When Sasuke opened the door he quickly shut it with surprise. Who the hell were those people in his yard! And why are they dressed in the same clothing as him? They also have his duck-butt hair. Just what is going on? Sasuke opened the door slowly and looked outside. The people were still there, being deathly quiet. _They look like Emos, _Sasuke mused. Some of the people went so far to look emo that they pierced their lips and put makeup on their face.

"Hn. Get out of here." Sasuke grunted as he started to wave his hands, warding them off. They didn't listen though. Then a small rustle happened in the crowd and a man came to the front of the crowd. Sasuke frowned at the people not following his command and was about to tell them to leave again, but before he could, the man in the front spoke.

"Sasuke-sama, we are your loyal servants. Are spies have learned of new information. We have been declared war on my the Ramen Empire. What are your orders, your emo highness?"

Sasuke sneered as the man called him an emo. He was not a damn emo! He just had... problems. It wasn't like he was cutting himself. Well... he was, but that doesn't mean he's an emo. And the Ramen Empire? Who the fuck would name an Empire that?!Sasuke shrugged and went along with what the man was saying.

"What is the Ramen Empire's current condition, soldier." Sasuke ordered and the man shifted nervously before bowing and talked.

"They have taken over the Red-light district and half of the Yellow-light district, your emo highness." The man replied, no stuttering in between.

Sasuke listened to the man's words and put it through his thought process. _Even if this might be a prank, it will help in my skills in planning. If I were to take this as a real life situation then I am in the worst spot ever. The enemy has the Red-light district which has all of the thugs. I won't be able to get much muscle for this fake battle. They also got half of the Yellow-light district. If I am to assume that they got the half that is right next to the Red-light district then they got the ninja resident area. That is bad because it will be harder to get the ninjas on my side._

"What have we conquered so far, soldier." Sasuke said, wanting to know where they currently are and what they could do.

"Sir, we have only conquered the Green-light district. The Ramen Empire has been sending troops to fight for dominance over the last half of the Yellow-light district. What are your orders, your emo highness?"

"There is not much we can do. The only thing possible is to rush them. Now get to them! Send everything you have!" Sasuke nearly shouted out the last part. _Wow, I'm getting to into this. Hn._ He thought.

"Yes sir! MEN MOVE OUT!" A chorus of "Yes sir" was yelled and the whole group turned around and marched to the battle. Sasuke watched them go off before he traveled to the ninja academy. As he walked, he walked out of the Green-light district he lived in and entered the Yellow-light district which holds the Ninja Academy. As he was walking, someone punched him in the face.

Sasuke groaned at the strength in the punch before he looked up. What he saw was of course weird. A man with his hair spiky due to obvious gel was the one who attacked him. He had jet black hair and had an... orange jumpsuit?

_Okay, what the fuck is happening_, Sasuke thought as he dodged another punch from the man. Then a shout filled the air from the top of the Hokage Tower.

"FOR THE RAMEN EMPIRE!" Sasuke looked up at the Hokage Tower and saw fifty people there, holding up a huge paint balloon. Sasuke quickly looked back to his enemy only to see him gone.

_Coward, _Sasuke thought before realization struck him. Why are the fifty people holding a paint balloon above the Hokage Tower? _Oh fuck_, was Sasuke's last thought before the war was over and the Emo Empire was defeated by a paint balloon.

This war over pranks has been recorded in history for years to come. It has been known as the **Great Noodle Fight **for the winners of the battle, The Great Ramen Empire. Uzumaki Naruto has long since then ruled over Konoha, and soon the word plus all the ramen shops in the world.

One day, on top of the Hokage Tower, Naruto declared, "LONG LIVE THE RAMEN EMPIRE! I HEREBY DECLARE RAMEN AS THE INTERNATIONAL FOOD! RAMEN FOREVER" Thus history has been set.

Obito and Kabuto stood no chance against the united Ramen Empire and they were destroyed before they could revive Madara. The plans for world domination ended forever. All the while, Sasuke Uchiha has been living in his apartment for his whole life, the food being sent to him by other people. Why is he in his apartment, you ask? Well, you see... The paint in the balloon is permanent. And it was orange.


End file.
